10th Landwehr Division (German Empire)
The '' '10. Landwehr Division '' 'was a United Federation of Prussian Army unit in World War I. Outline War division of February 15, 1915 * '' '. 9 Landwehr Infantry Brigade '' ' ** Landwehr Infantry Regiment Nr. 24 ** Landwehr Infantry Regiment Nr. 48 ** Field MG-train no. 8 ** Fortress Gun Units no. 2 * '' 'Aftermarket Brigade Königsberg' '' (later 180th Infantry Brigade) ** Aftermarket regiments I. and III. (later Infantry Regiment Nr. 377 and no. 378) ** 2. Landwehr squadron / I. Army Corps ** 2. militia squadron / I. Army Corps ** 2. Landwehr squadron / XVII. Army Corps ** 3. militia squadron / XVII. Army Corps ** Replacement Division / . 1 East Prussian Field Artillery Regiment Nr. 16 ** Replacement Division / . 2 Litthauisches Field Artillery Regiment Nr. 37 ** Replacement Division / . 2 East Prussian Field Artillery Regiment Nr. 52 ** Six batteries / reserve Foot Artillery Regiment. 1 ** Four batteries / Guard Reserve Foot Artillery Regiment. 1 ** 1. Battery / Guard Landwehr-Foot Artillery Battalion ** 2. Battery / Reserve Foot Artillery Regiment. 4 ** ½ 2. Landwehr pioneer company / I. Army Corps ** ⅔ 1. Landwehr pioneer company / II. Army Corps ** 2. train / telephone department no. 1 ** Easier searchlight Königsberg War division from January 27, 1918 * '' '180th Infantry Brigade '' ' ** Infantry Regiment Nr. 372 ** Infantry Regiment Nr. 377 ** Infantry Regiment Nr. 378 ** 5th Squadron / Westphalian Dragoons. 7 * Artillery commander no. 130 ** Field Artillery Regiment Nr. 97 * Pioneer Battalion. 410 * Divisional Commander News no. 510 Battle Calendar The division was at the Eastern Front on February 3, 1915 and was compiled by local ceasefire until mid-February 1918 deployment. This was followed by the start of the Western Front, where the division was disbanded due to heavy losses on 8 August 1918. 1915 * 7 to 22 February --- Second Battle of the Masurian Lakes * March 1 to July 12 --- Trench warfare at Lomsha-Osowiec * July 13-August 26 --- Narew - Bobr - Battle * August 30 to September 8 --- Niemen - Battle * September 9 to October 2 --- Battle of Vilnius * 3 October --- Trench warfare between Krewo, Smorgon and Naroch 1916 * To July 29 --- Trench warfare between Krewo, Smorgon, Naroch, Tweretsch * July 30 to November 4 --- Battle of Kovel * From November 5 --- Stellungskämpfeam upper Styx - Stochod 1917 * December 1 --- Stellungskämpfeam upper Styx-Stochod * December 2 to 17 --- ceasefire * As of December 17 --- Armistice 1918 * To 18 February --- ceasefire * March 18 to June 3 --- Trench warfare against Verdun * June 8 to 13 --- Battle of Soissons and Battle of Reims * June 14-July 4 --- Trench warfare between Oise, Aisne and the Marne river * July 5 to 14 --- Trench warfare between the Aisne and Marne * 15 to 17 July --- Attack Battle of the Marne and Champagne * July 18 to 25 --- defensive battle between Soissons and Reims * July 26 to 29 --- Portable defensive battle between the Marne and Vesle Born August 8 --- resolution Division Commanders Literature * '' Hall of Fame our Old Army '', Edited by virtue of official materials of the National Archivess, military-Verlag, Berlin, 1927, pp 64, 105 * '' Histories of Two Hundred and Fifty-One Divisions of the German Army Which Participated in the War (1914-1918) '' United States War Department Document No. 905, Office of the Adjutant 1920, pp 191-193 References Category:Infantry divisions of Germany in World War I Category:Military units and formations established in 1915 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1918